When worlds collide
by Lovethemdogz
Summary: This is based off of the new Flashpoint Paradox movie. Barry finds a way to travel through time to save Wally. But it wasn't as easy as he believed it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is (lightly) based off the new Justice League movie,****_ Flashpoint Paradox_****, coming soon. This will be a 3 or 4 chapter story.**

**Let me know what you think, first time writing fanfiction, and if you think I should continue this story :)**

**One year after Wally West has Ceased.**

Barry paces around the hard tile of his kitchen as he grasps his hair between his fingers, barely allowing his tears to continue falling.

"Iris.. It's all my fault.. If I had just ran faster.. I would've caught him. I would've brought _him_ home.." His wife set her twins down, her eyes gleaming as they swell with tears.

"There was nothing more you could have done, Barry.. You did your best." She pressed her palm against his shoulder as she felt her tears starting to pour out just as they did a year ago.

"No.. no.. There was more. I could have run faster. Bart and I were..-" He felt his weight shift as he falls to the ground, leaning his back against the counter for support. "Barry.." Iris whispered calmly, "I miss him too, but we need to be strong for the twins. For Bart.. for Artemis."

He forces himself to turn to her, switching his view between each of her eyes. He suddenly jumped from his position, knowing he had forgotten something. Barry raced towards the phone and punched in a few numbers.

The ringing doesn't last long. It's immediately answered by an equally coarse voice.

"Hi Barry" The voice responds, sounding as if it were trying to hold back tears of it's own.

"Hey Bart.. How are you and Artemis doing over there?" He wipes the tears still left on his cheek.

"We're doing the best we can to distract ourselves from today... She wasn't expecting my visit at first." He can hear the phone shifting on the other side, as a woman's voice is faintly heard in the background noise.

"Kid, hand Artemis the phone would you? I need to speak with her."

"Sure thing, Gramps. Just go easy on her.." The phone is heard shifting again. Artemis' voice breaks a few times as she tries to work out words to greet Barry.

"H..Hey Barry.." He feels his heart swell as he feels the level of pain coming from her own voice.

"Artemis.. there's something I have been meaning to tell you. There's a new villain running around town.. He's called the Reverse Flash.. or Professor Zoom." His voice cuts off for a second, as he tries to think of a better way to break the news. "He's found a way to travel through time."

"What does that have to do with me, Barry?" He can hear Brucely barking in the background, probably trying to gain a few bites from Bart's food.

"It's more so of having to do with me.. I believe if I try to recreate what he uses, I can try to travel through the time stream.. I could bring him back. I could have stopped this to begin with.. if I just ran faster." He presses his back against the wall as he closes his eyes for a second.

"Barry, are you.. You can't! You could get yourself killed. Wally's death was not your fault, it was-"

He opens his eyes, glaring at Iris whose now holding one of the twins. He repeats what he's heard so many times. "I know, it was Luthors. He placed the extra bomb.. knowing it would take too long to diffuse it, which would result in me going with it. Wally saved Bart and I. I know, I know." He swallowed down a forceful lump in his throat. He heard Artemis' hand cover the mouth piece. He knew she was trying to fight back tears all the same.

Artemis removed her hand a moment later, harshly digging her nails into her palm. "You could get killed." She repeats with a heavy tone. "What about if that happened to you? You'd be gone same as him, Where would that leave Iris? The kids? Bart?.."

"I'm willing to take a risk to get him back. I can't convince myself otherwise that I am not living on borrowed time. I will always find my way back to my family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: 6 months after Wally's ceased.**

The Flash kicked aside a trail of snow, tilting his heel at the unusual feeling of the cold substance melting into his boot. "Hold on, Kid. Let me finish this.." His voice dropped a few octaves, almost breaking. "If we're not careful we could slide." Flash took off, operating his speed as rapidly as he could. Working down the snow in a circle pattern.

_"You're Wally West! My first cousin once removed!"_

_"The operative word being__** removed"**_

Bart brushed a flake of snow off his shoulder, sighing at the memory he had of first meeting his cousin. "Barry.." He barely spoke up, unsure if the scarlet speedsters could hear his words. "..Do you think this will work?"

"This has every possible chance of working, Kid. We can bring him home. Don't you remember when Nightwing found traces of him being caught by some sort of speed field, rather then being immersed? He is still out there.. and I am sure it had to do with his speed. He was pushing himself to run faster then his limits could allow." Flash tried to speak each word as he got close enough to Bart with each turn.

"Yeah.. like if humans were to go faster then the speed of light, they would essentially.. disintegrate?" He tried to update his eyes with each step Barry took.

"Any normal human, Bart." He stopped dead in his tracks, satisfied with the lowered path he had made. "We are not normal..." Looking over to Bart he gestured for him to follow. Kid Flash bit his tongue as he tried to withhold a question he had to ask.. "Do you think I should have worn this costume?.." He tugged at the symbol, followed with yellow and red coloring. "I still feel like a fraud."

"You are Kid Flash. It's what Wally wants. He gave it to you so you could make him proud." Barry placed himself in a running stance as he adjusted his goggles.

"I know, Gramps.. It just won't ever feel right to me." He immediately shut the remainder of his thoughts off as he joined Barry, standing alongside him.

"Ready?" Flash overlooked the child beside him.

"Ready as I will ever be.. Lets bring Wally home."

The two speedsters took off, running in a repetitive motion. Surrounding the area Wally was once in 6 months ago. They pushed their speed, "Faster, Bart. We need more speed!" Flash yelled beneath the wind colliding against him. Bart pushed his legs to their limits, slightly enjoying the chilling wind running down his spine.

* * *

A loud thunder mixed with the sound of an explosive boomed through the air. The whole place became a blur to the speedsters as they almost lost their path.

"Barry?" A distinct voice was heard calling the speedster. He looked around to face Bart.

"What, Kid?" Barts face dropped as he stared down Barry. "That wasn't me, Gramps.."

Barry quickly turned to face where the voice had came from. There was a young adult sitting up, his hands placed against a non-existent floor. He had red hair and a suit mirroring the one Bart had.

Bart almost froze in place as he spotted the same figure, surrounded by a vibrating pulse of lighting. He looked as if he could shock someone just by touch.

"Wally.." Barts voice barely came out louder than a whisper.

Barry responded to the name and dove for the third Speedster. He reached his hand out to him, hoping the man would respond and take it.

Wally didn't respond, not at first. He stared down the two as he tried to decide rather his mind was playing tricks on him or not. "TAKE MY HAND!" Barry shouted against the speed, causing Wally to attempt a grasp at his fingers.

"No.." Barry's heart fell. The fingers desperately trying to collide with his wouldn't. It was as if Wally was a ghost.

Barts legs gave out, he had lost his energy to run and fell to the ground.

Flash desperately tried to push himself faster, to match the speed Wally's body was in.

"Barry.. don't." Wally tried to convince his Uncle to stop. It was no use.

Barry blacked out after a few moments, his body unable to sustain the time length he had been running.

* * *

**-knock knock knock-**

The sudden blackout of Barry was followed by a faint knocking.

A blonde woman with a dog barely tall enough to reach her hip answered the door.

"Hey.. Artemis." The man was lost with words, unsure of what to say.

"... Where have you been? Don't you realize I tried to get a hold of you?..." She shoved aside the dog as he tried to work his way out the door, pushing Artemis' legs apart.

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving without a way for you to contact me. I was just as hurt as you." He grinned slightly as the dog tried to get his attention. Kneeling down his grin developed into a smile. "Hey there, Brucely. Nice to see you too." The dog successfully pushed through Artemis and tackled the dark haired man to the ground.

"Don't expect that kind of reaction from me." Artemis harshly replied to the dogs action.

"I don't. It's why I am here to apologize. I should not have left you so sudden.." He grasped the dogs collar as he pulled him back into the house. Artemis opened the door a little further so they could both come inside.

"You think?" She mimicked the words he had said.

Dick tried to contain the worry he had. He surveyed the room with his eyes, surprised Artemis' hadn't left the place.

He noticed a trash can full of tissues, along with boxes piled in the corner. He didn't even have to think twice before he realized who the boxes belonged too.

"What did you come here for, exactly?" Dick slightly jumped as her sudden words had cut off his thought.

"You. I came to see how you were. I'm here, now. I won't leave."

He turned to see the old photo of Him with Artemis on her first day at Gotham Academy. He smiled as his fingers worked around the frame.

**_"We'll laugh about this someday.''_**

_"What do you mean, Wally?" Artemis growled as she pointed her arrow for his throat._

_"The bats is all crazy on secret identity stuff. I can't tell you!''_

_''Tell her what, Wall-man?'' The sixteen year old boy wonder dove into the room as he had snuck behind the couch to eavesdrop._

_''About.. the photo. We were going through boxes of stuff, You know? Moving in together and all... Well, she found a certain photo..'' Wally responded while scratching the back of his neck, feeling restless on the subject._

_"..Not to mention I would like to know how the hell you got a hold of it. The kid took the photo then walked off." Artemis narrowed her eyes at the speedster._

_Wally raised his brow as he gave Dick an apologetic look. The dark-haired teen tried to withhold a laugh._

_''What is so funny?!" Artemis looked at both of them with shock._

_''It was only a matter of time before she found out, Wally." He jumped off the couch as he walked up to her._

_He recited the words while standing beside her, __**"We'll laugh about this someday.''**__ Her eyes widened as her emotion filled with confusion._

_"What..?" Artemis responded with a voice no louder then a whisper._

_Dick slid off the domino mask and placed it in his hoodie pocket, a devilish smile forming. Wally couldn't contain the laughter and gave out to the floor._

_Artemis started to tense up as she glared over the blue eyes._

_"YOU.." she started to work out a threat, but before she could finish Robin and Kid Flash had both run out of the Kitchen, towards the workout room, their throats belting with laughter._

_"T-r-o-l-l-e-d!'' Dick responded, spelling out the words as loud he could, his voice echoing to the kitchen where Artemis was._

_"_I'm not too sure about that, 'Wing. Are you sure you won't be abandoning me again?" She leaned against the kitchen counter as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Artemis! Stop. I'm here this time. I will **not** be leaving again." He walked over to her and could see the emotional pain reflecting off her face.

"Artemis.. I'm here.." He repeated himself, in hopes to reassure her. Dick cautiously walked up to her and opened his arms, hoping she would accept his offer.

"Dick..." She felt her eyes drop to the ground as she tried to piece herself together. Walking cautiously into Richard's chest she fell against him. "..You really are a Dick."

He laughed slightly in his throat. His chest moving against Artemis. He rubbed his palms against her back, lightly kissing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving." Dick raised his eyebrow as Artemis wiggled in his hold. She started to pull back from the hug, her stomach growling in an untimely manner.

"Well.." He slightly chuckled. "Guess someones hungry. Let me take you out to dinner?"

"Well.." She mocked him. "You do owe me. I suppose a dinner date wouldn't hurt. Let me go put on something more public-suitable." She had her unbrushed hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in sweat pants and Wally's old jersey shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this one is a little long. I figured I'd try to get a couple of things out of the way while writing this chapter. I may not be updating for a few weeks so this might hold you off until I do. I don't believe it is my best chapter, but there will be action to come soon. I promise :)**

**6 months since Wally has ceased. (Later that night)**

"Thanks for this.. I needed some time out of that.." She lost her breath, trying to keep away certain thoughts. "..Apartment."

Artemis stuck her fork into the Chicken Parmesan dinner, bringing a small portion to her lips. She consumed the small portion as she glanced up to a pair of blue eyes.

"It's nothing, 'Mis... And I know. It's why I wanted you out of that place for at least a night." He placed his bare plate to the side as he gulped down the rest of his soda. He folded his hands before him as he leaned forward to Artemis. She looked up to him as she forced a small grin from her lips. "You know.. those boxes.. I don't know what to do with them.." He glared over at a paining covering the wall adjacent from him, afraid to respond. "Actually.. I was going to consider keeping them at my place. If Rudy and Mary aren't ready to, yet.."

She turned her head, slightly pushing her eyebrows together. "Are you sure? I don't want to throw it out... But it gets so hard to look at his things. I plan on moving out soon, actually.." She hung her head, feeling her emotions drop. Dick reached his hand over to grasp hers. "Artemis, it's not a bad thing to want to move out. Even Wally himself would understand.. He would want you to move on."

Artemis nodded as his comment, feeling woozy at his words. The lights set up around the restaurant adjusted in and out of focus for her eyes. "Artemis?" Dick called to her. She lifted her hand to wipe oncoming tears forming at her waterlines. Richard stood up from his chair as he helped her up from her seat. "Come on, let's get you some air." He pulled his wallet from his pocket, lightly digging around as he pulled some change, placing it on the table. He turned back to Artemis and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her outside.

They sauntered over to an old docking bay, kicking their feet off and placing them in the water. Dick looked over to her, raising his brows as he slightly frowned. "I'm sorry." Artemis glanced up to him as she adjusted the straps on her dress.

"For what?" She surveyed his face, unsure of what he was apologetic for. "Saying his name." He pulled off his jacket and placed it beside him. "It was too soon.. wasn't it?"

"Dick, It's fine.. It wasn't just that..I- Look.." She lowered her eyes as she tried to distract her sight with the light gleaming into the water. "I quit the team." The soft whisper of air seemed to cut off, along with Dick's breathing. He looked over to her, placing his hand on top of hers. "I can't say I am not surprised... But why? I thought the team gave you a place to get away.. from.. him?"

"Things didn't go so well, 'wing." She folded her legs underneath her, ignoring the water sliding off of them. "Too many times I confused Bart with him. Too many times I almost went down the wrong path. We ran into Luthor a few weeks ago." She clamped her fingers against her shoulders. "..I found out he was the one responsible. He meant for Flash.. either with or without Bart, to be the one disintegrated in the first place.. If he wasn't so brave to step in as the third speedster, the other two would have died. I told Barry a few weeks ago, so Bart wouldn't have too.. it wasn't easy."

She paused for a few moments, building a frown as she leaned into Dick's arm. "Sure.. Oliver, Zatanna, Bart, Diana.. the entire team. Bruce even came to see me at one point." Dick raised his brow for a moment. "They helped me. Even Jade.. but even with her being around for me every second of the day, things weren't easy. Even babysitting Lian just made me miss the speedster even more." Artemis chuckled a bit, something that caught Richard off guard.

"She can't even pronounce my name.. not yet. She calls me Art. It's adorable.." She smirked a bit, wrapping her hands on Richards upper arm. "She has Roy's hair color, you know? Pretty little girl.. The red always made me think of what things would be like if we had a child.. like we always planned."  
Dick leaned his head against Artemis', he knew he had to reveal a secret he had been keeping. He peered down at her. "Artemis. It..-" His voice cracked for a moment. "You said the bomb was meant to disintegrate both of them?.. I'm guessing Luthor said that?" She nodded against his warmth.

He dug into his jacket, reaching into the hidden pocket on the insides. He pulled up his datapad. "I need to show you something. It's why I have been gone these past few months. I was trying to find something.. I already told Barry and Bart weeks prior. I hoped they could look into it.. I was afraid to tell you.. I guess now is a better time then ever."

He flipped open the screen and scanned through a few files, pulling them up for her to see. He hooked the device to his wrist and turned the screen towards her. "Luthor was lying... partially. It was meant to kill Barry and Bart because they have a consistent speed."

He flipped it to another file, watching Artemis scan the data. "..If it had been just the both of them. But since Wally joined.. the beams aimed for him. But not before he could push his speed higher than his own level. The beams didn't catch him. Not before he was caught by some.. energy field."Artemis fumbled through the blue screen, reading any piece of data she found. She had too much ambition of Wally's survival to think about yelling at Dick for keeping it from her. She looked up to face him, "What does this mean, Dick?"

"It means he could still be alive." He reached over for the device, after giving her a last look. He shut it off and placed it back into his pocket. "There's still a chance of it.. I didn't want to tell you to begin with because I was afraid of-" She cut him off before he could continue. "False hope? I get it..."

She stood up from the dock as she picked up her shoes. "I should go home.. I've got a lot to think over."

''I understand, Artemis." He pushed himself from the ground as he picked up his jacket.

"I'll drive you home, of course."

* * *

"Barry? What were you thinking going back out there with Bart? Don't you realize you could have gotten trapped in that thing! Or worse, killed?!" Iris was sitting down on the bed, going through the clean laundry and folding it accordingly. She started to break to a point of tearing up.

Barry had brushed off the rest of the snow from his costume. He looked over to his wife as he pulled her up to him. He placed his hand around her waist. "I had too.. there isn't a day that goes by that I don't blame myself for losing Wally. He risked his life for mine. I would easily do the same, Iris. What I saw in there was not an illusion." He pushed his wet hair back as he pulled her in for a hug. "Wally is alive, and he needs my help."

She began to sob into his chest, unable to keep her emotions intact. "Are you sure of what you saw? It could have been an illusion.. Not that I am saying I want it to be.. I want Wally back just as much, Barry."

He released her from the hug as Dawn started to climb out of her crib, he raced to her and caught her. "We all want him back." He placed Dawn over his shoulder while readjusting the sliding towel on his hips. Barry moved her down to his arms, kissing his daughter lightly on the forehead. She giggled in response. "I know what I saw, what I heard.. Less than 7 hours ago I had Wally within my grasp and I couldn't save him.."

...

_"What? Why?!" Wally threw his arms to his sides. He didn't understand the rejection._

_"No! No partners. I do not want the responsibility." Flash yelled at his nephew. He knew he was unable to handle looking out for someone else. He wouldn't want that burden on his shoulders._

_.._

_"This is not your fault, Barry." Iris tried to calm her husband._

_"They were my notes.. of course this is my fault!" Barry glared off to the side, unable to contain his anger towards himself. "I knew I should have put those where he couldn't get them.." He glanced over to his bandaged nephew curled up in the hospital bed._

_..._

_"I could be your Partner, Barry! We could make a GREAT team!" The child ran around his figure, almost as fast as Flash could. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring down at Wally with shock. "I could be KID flash!"_

_Barry gave in to his nephews stubborn ways. He bent down and shoved his finger into the child's face. "Okay, Fine. You can be kid flash. But you do exactly as I say, when I say it."_

_..._

Iris walked over and pressed her palm against Dawn's face, making cooing sounds. She looked up to her husband, "Barry.. You're doing what you can. Stop blaming this on yourself.." She was interrupted from a sudden thud against the next room. "I'll go check on Bart."

Iris pushed the door from her bedroom open, trailing down the hallway she adjusted her shirt, knocking on the door carefully. "Bart? It's Iris. Can I come in? I wanted to check up on you." The young teen quickly opened the door, greeting her with a hug. "Hi Grandma."

She smiled as Bart wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Hey.. you doing okay?.. I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner. Had to file a report at work for some new villain surfacing. Some new story we're working on. It was a busy day.''

"It's okay, I know you're busy. I was going to say Hi earlier but I heard you and Gramps arguing.. Figured I would stay in here." He sat down on his bed as he opened a new bag of Chicken Wizzies. He popped a few in his mouth.

"I'm sorry about that, we weren't even arguing.. I was just worried about what could have happened. I've heard his side of the story.. Are you up to telling me about yours?" Bart slumped into the bed as he was still unsure about the earlier event.

"This morning.. Barry told me he had heard from Nightwing a few months ago. Some energy field.." He popped another chicken wizzie in his mouth.

"So Gramps and I went to check it out. We went back.. tried to reenact what happened 6 months ago, only with more speed. Nightwing mentioned something about.. going faster then your normal speed. Flash and I can control it, while Wally had a little more trouble. He went too fast for his body to handle so he's stuck. Gramps and I broke though and spotted him, but he was at a speed higher than we were. We couldn't get him." Bart focused his eyesight on the ground as he tried to avoid eye contact with Iris.

Iris sat down next to him and pulled him in for another hug. "Sounds the same as what Barry told me.. Well.. if he really is out the-" Bart loudly intercepted her words, "Which he is! I know he is. I saw him.. I don't know if Barry saw.. but the first second we entered the place. Wally caught eye of me and he smiled, Gramma. He smiled at me because I followed his place in becoming Kid Flash.. I finally got to see him proud of me."

"Oh, Bart.." Her voice broke again as her tears formed with his own. She pulled him into her lap and rubbed her hands on his back.

"I've just got to get him back.." He placed his face on her shoulder.

Bart nearly jumped at the sudden knocking on his door. Iris looked over to the door, "Come in."

Barry opened it slowly, fully clothed. He breathed out deeply while facing his wife. "I'm off.. going to Zeta to Palo Alto, pay Artemis a visit and let her know what happened.." He glanced at the child in Iris' arms. "You still want to go?" Bart nodded in silence, giving Iris another hug before jumping out of her lap. "Coming, Grandpa." He threw away the bag of wizzies. Iris stood up and gave Barry a small kiss on the cheek. "Let me know how it goes.." Iris waved at them both as they exited the house.

* * *

The roaring of the car came to a halt as Dick parked it by Artemis' apartment. "Did you want me to come in for a while?" He overlooked the woman sitting in his passenger seat. "No. It's fine. I just need some time alone.. I'll see you, Dick." He roared the engine to life as Artemis shut the door. He rolled it down as he called out to her, "See ya, 'Mis!"

Artemis' hands fumbled against the keys as she struggled to grasp them. Her whole body was shaking from the news. She managed to get the right one in and turned the handle. "Hi there, boy." She expected to meet Brucely as usual, but there was no answer from him. "Brucely?" She called out into the hallway. There was a small whistle of wind coming from the window in her room. "Brucelllyyyy?" She called out louder. The window was barely opened an inch. She sighed in relief. "Okay.. windows not big enough for him to get through, thats for sure.."

There was an abrupt noise coming from the second room down the hallway. It was one Wally and her used as their superhero-storage. She quickly rushed to reach under her bed, grabbing the crossbow. She tip toed down the hallway, avoiding the chance of making any noise.

She turned the corner as a tall blonde man was sitting on an extra couch they had stored in there. "Hello baby girl." He cooed at her softly."Don't worry, the mutts fine. He's knocked out but he should wake up soon." He turned his sight over to the white lump sitting in the corner. She aimed the arrow for his head, not moving her stance for a second.

"..Dad. I should've known you would show up. What are you looking for? Jade? She isn't here."

"No, no. Not at all. I heard about what happened with your boyfriend, Sorry about that." He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her chin. "Not all of us can have the life and a relationship.. Just ask your mother. She chose to give it up for a normal family that she couldn't even have. And lost her ability to walk in the process. Oh and don't forget Jade. Her baby's father is just a mere clone." She turned her head as he touched her chin.

"Jade is a good mother. She's drifting away from the life so she can raise her kid." She narrowed her eyes at the man, "Don't. Insult. Mom. That. Way. she let them catch her because she had more faith in you."

Sportsmaster grinned. "You at least joined me for a while. You should do that again. Going up against Manta? That's my girl." He spoke to her with pride growing in his speech. "You did a good job at it, too. Not to mention.. you could permanently join me. Forget about this hero role, you were always meant to be like me. It's in your blood."

There were faint footsteps coming from the staircase leading to her front door. Sportsmaster looked to her, "Guess that would be my cue to leave. Think over it, Baby girl. Never too late to change over." He opened the window and swung his leg over, pushing himself from the sill and landing on the grass below.

Artemis shut the window as the knocking at her door began. "Coming!" She shook her head as her thoughts clouded her mind of who it could have been I thought I told Nightwing to let me have some alone time? She sighed, pressed her palm against the handle and turning it. She opened the door to a familiar pair of speedsters.

"Hi Barry." She glanced down to the shorter one, "Hey Bart."

Barry smiled in return. "Hey Artemis, May we come in?" She nodded as she opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay. I will try to type up a few more before paradox movie comes out. I'm hoping to use references from the movie for the rest of my chapters.**

**7 months since Wally has ceased.**

Artemis grasped the edges of her mask, sliding the metal against her temple and clipping it into her hairline. She turned her head, focusing on the crashing sound from the Jewelry store she had been observing the past hour. She shot her crossbow, firing a grappling line and tugging on it slightly as it attached to the Jewelry stores roof, checking the strength. Cautiously she slipped herself across the line, landing gracefully on the roof.

"Come on! We've only got a few minutes, the alarm _doesn't _help the situation in case you didn't notice!'' One of the goons with a red scar dragged across his face shouted out to the others, they quickly sped up their short work of transferring the goods to the pickup truck.

Artemis entered the building, working her way through the back door. She leaned down to see Hostages hands tied up. Tigress leaned over to get a better view of the hallway. "Hurry!" The second goon yelled loudly. "The cops will be here any second!"

A third goon appeared from behind the truck, "Don't worry.. even if the cops show up we've got hostages we can shoot if they don't let us go."

"I'm so sorry.." A mans voice broke out, he turned to look at his wife, tears streaming down his face.

...

_"I'm so sorry..." Bart nervously shook his leg against the floor, glancing over to Barry. Brucely shoved his nose against Barry's arm, the three of them sitting on the couch. _

_"Artemis.." Barry followed his words soon after Bart. "We tried.. __**I**__ tried. There is a way to get him back.. we just need time to figure this out. But he is still there. I will bring him home.."_

_"I know, Barry. I don't doubt your ways.. I'm just still not.. in order." She paused for a moment. "I won't be speaking to Dick for a while... Him hiding that information from me is a huge deal to me. I thought we were closer then that.. I've only known the guy half my life." She leaned back in the soft chair, rubbing her palm against her forehead as if putting pressure on a headache. "And then now I hear about this with..."_

_Barry cut her off, knowing his name was a hard thing for her to say. "Him. We know.. Look, It wasn't just Dick's fault, Bart and I had kept it, too. We didn't want-" Artemis looked him in the eye, __"Didn't want me to worry, or have 'false hope' or any sense of misdirection, I know. I have heard it all." Artemis recited the words as she stood from the chair, turning to face a familiar photo, picking it up and having half a mind to throw it against a wall. "If Dick had just told me this sooner. Not even two hours ago he told me this." She turned to them with a look of pain wiped across her face. "I need some time.." _

_Barry and Bart stood up in unison. Bart raced to her and gave her a hug. She barely accepted it as her tears started to form. Barry joined the pair as he spook through his own breaking voice, "If you need anything, call me, Artemis. Bart and I are always here." She lightly nodded as they pulled apart from her, zooming out the front door. She made sure to lock both nobs on the door, and secure the windows. She didn't want her father returning, she knew the security wouldn't stand a chance against him.. but it gave her a small piece of closure._

_..._

**_-Boom-_** A small explosion from one of the jewel vaults caught her off guard from her present thoughts.

Artemis jumped into the hallway, ejecting the arrows from her crossbow. She hit the first Goon in the shoulder, causing him to collapse as he grasped his injury. She ran further down the narrow pathway, flipping into the air as the second Goon shot at her feet. "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot one of them." He pulled a hostage he had hidden in the back of his truck, placing him as a shield for his body. She managed to get a clear shot as the Goon's feet, knocking him over in a similar way to the first. The third one had managed to slip away, racing down the street.

_Oh, I don't think so._ Artemis pulled the blowpipe from her belt, shooting a sedative dart from the device. It successfully lunged into the Goon's back as he fell to the ground as the others had.

A faint noise of police sirens was heard echoing from the buildings. _Well, they can handle this one.._

Tigress pulled herself to a familiar rooftop, one that belonged to the museum Harm had come across.

_..._

_"Escaping isn't on the menu!" Artemis drew her bow, aiming a bundle of arrows for his head._

_"Errors. do not impress." Harm spoke with a heavy monotone, sliding his sword across as the arrows broke in half before him._

_"Fine, Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" Zatanna brought her hand up to chest level, forcing her spell to work on the weapon Harm had clenched between his fingers._

_"Neither does__** its**__ magic, both must do better or suffer Harm." He turned his face, looking to the fire building around him. A smirk grew quickly across his face._

_Artemis replied to him, slightly annoyed, "We get it. Your name is Harm."_

_..._

Artemis went through her leg holster as she pulled out a water bottle, drinking down the fluids in a quick motion.

She leaned back to rest against the cold feeling of the roof against her back, the chill relieved her uneasy feeling of being trapped in warming spandex all the time.

She placed her hands behind her head, creating a cushion for her head as she began to doze off.

* * *

_tip tap, tip tap._

Artemis jumped as footsteps were echoing a few feet from where she had fallen asleep. She yanked the crossbow from her pocket, aiming it for the person standing before her.

"Woah, Artemis. Chill out. It's just me." A warm high pitched voice rang against her ears, immediately causing her to draw back the bow and place it in her holster. She ran for the figure and wrapped her arms around her.

"Artemis!" The figure called as she wrapped her arms around Tigress, resting her face into the thick texture of Artemis' hair.

"...Zatanna.. Kaldur!" Another figure appeared behind the black haired woman, dressed in his usual red shirt with blue pants. Artemis exclaimed with the same enthusiasm she had almost a year ago, when she agreed to join the team for a mission involving the shuttle launch.

"How did you two know of where I was?" Artemis raised her brow at them.

"My fathers locator spell.. Look, Artemis. We know you needed alone time but we haven't seen you in a while. We're your friends. We just want to make sure you're okay.." Zatanna glanced to Kaldur for a moment, who in turn finished the sentence for her. "Dick told us he finally confessed the information of Wally's whereabouts to you."

"Yeah.. I'm not exactly going to be in contact with Nightwing for a while. I just thought he knew me better.. At least in a sense of not to keep things from me." Kaldur frowned as he looked to Zatanna for a moment. "He meant no harm, Artemis. He was trying to give you time before mentioning it to you."

Artemis turned her body to the right, avoiding eye contact with either of them. She scoffed, "Yeah.. and look what that did."

Zatanna walked up to her as she grasped Artemis' hand, sliding it into her own. "Look, we can all go to my place. We've got some catching up to do with you."

Artemis almost turned down the offer, annoyed by the sudden change of mood between them. "Fine, but I can't stay long.."

* * *

_"The only reasonable way for this to happen was when Wally pushed himself, his speed was unable to stay at a constant rate. He was changing it too drastically. The disintegration beams did get a hold of him, but not for long. His 'ghosting' was not because of the beams." Dick tried to reassure Barry as he recited a few words, "It was a conversion." He flipped a video of Wally's running on the screen and showed it to Barry. "Look.. here. It wasn't easy at first.. However, I copied the first frame, and did some inverting. My screen didn't pick up the minute details on a normal filter. When changed to two sources of light, as an X-ray screen is, so to speak. It's easier to catch sight.. of him turning to energy." He zoomed in on the video recorded of Wally vanishing into the air. _

_Iris was holding Dawn, while Barry was sitting beside her with Don cuddled up beside his legs. "And you're One-hundred percent sure of this, Dick?" Iris bounced the baby on her lap gently. Barry stared into the screen, his eyes locked with shock. He was unable to change his present stance. _

_"I'm sure, Iris. I wouldn't be here if I weren't. But please.. keep this out of Artemis' hair for a while, okay? I'll tell her when the time is right."_

_Barry snapped himself into the world again as Don started to crawl up his leg. "Look, Richard. this is a lot to take on right now. I'll look over it with Bart and see what we can come up with on our end." _

_The front door knob started to turn, opening abruptly. "Okay, Hermano, see you tomorrow." Jaime called out to the boy as he started to shift into his civilian costume._

_"See ya, Blue!" The speedster shut the door and raced over to the couch, plopping down beside his grandparents. He threw off the goggles and waved to Nightwing._

_Dick grinned, "Well speak of the devil and he shall arrive." _

_Impulse sarcastically frowned as he slumped into the couch, "Aww, come on..- Wait. You were talking about me? What did I do this time?! It was one of them, I swear!" He pointed towards the twins as he tried to force a grin._

_Dick's pocket radio starting to buzz at him, "Ugh.. nice timing bird-wonder." He picked up the comm as he heard Tim on the other line. "Okay, okay. I hear you, Joker this, Joker that. I've been there and done that, believe me." He turned to face the speedster family, "Sorry.. I'd stay to explain more but Tim needs my help. Can you take it from here, Barry?" _

_Barry nodded as he turned to Impulse. "I can. Go ahead, go get Tim before anything bad happens." He slightly grinned as Dick walked out the front door. Iris stood up from the couch, "I'll go put the twins to sleep, It's getting late. Come get me if you need me, Barry."_

_Bart gulped down the lump in his throat, turning his body to face Barry. "Well, kid.. I've got some news.'' _

_..._

Iris awoke with a start, her mind racing with the replay of Nightwing coming to their home. Both of the twins suddenly began belting out cries as loud as their lungs allowed.

_Impeccable timing.._ She jumped to get out of bed, racing to the cribs. There was a faint gargling sound as she noticed Bart had picked up his father. She reached over to pick up Dawn, glancing over to him. "It doesn't get.. uncomfortable? With your father? Like this.."

"It bothers me every once in a while, but it was my choice to come back into the past." He rocked the baby boy in his arms cautiously. "But I guess it would be weird if people had to ask who my parents were." Iris slightly chuckled at the comment, picking up a bottle and bringing it to Dawn's lips.

"What are they like in the future?" Bart pushed his eyebrows together, confused on how to answer.

_"Careful, kid. If you are what you say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream." Wally's words repeated into Bart's brain every time he had a futuristic question directed towards him._

_"Crash it? If only.."_

"Well.. Dad.. looks like Gramps. And Aunt Dawn turns out to look like you. They both manage to get your red hair coloring, of course." He flipped his hair softly in a manner of referring to his own. "Uhh.. Dad taught me how to use my speed, He uh, of course learned it from Gramps." Bart tried to conceal a frown. The baby started to wiggle in his arms, climbing up his chest. Bart looked at his father as he studied his movements.

Iris placed Dawn back in the crib as she had begun to doze off. "I'll be heading back to bed now, Bart. Dawn seems to be out. I hope your father doesn't cause you too much trouble." She strolled off as she shut the door behind her.

Impulse let out a long sigh as he placed his father back in his crib. He sat down next to the baby-containment and started to speak to his dad. "I don't know what I am to do, Dad.. If only you were here but older. You'd be able to give me help.. right?" He leaned forward as he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I miss you, Dad. Every day. But I am doing what I can to fix this. So you can have a better future. But now I've messed things up.. Wally's gone. I never meant for that to happen. I tampered with it too much. My mission was to stop neutron, Save Gramps, and prevent the beetles from becoming the Reach toys so the apocalypse wouldn't occur."

He covered his face in his hands, the baby turned to him as he crawled towards the edge, staring Bart down. "I did what I came here for.. but I didn't know it would kill Wally. I can't do anything but blame myself for this. I'm lost, confused.." He glanced to the baby as he started to shake his head, sighing heavily. He started to think about how stupid he looked. "This is useless.. I'm just tired.. I need some sleep."

Bart grabbed his fathers blanket, covering him with it. "Goodnight, dad." He looked over to the next crib, "Goodnight, Aunt Dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

~THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE FLASHPOINT PARADOX MOVIE. DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SPOILERS.~ This will be a short chapter as I am saving the bigger slices of this pie for longer chapters.

**7 months and 1 day since Wally has ceased**

Artemis rolls over in the bed as shes awakened by the scent of fresh Coffee. _Who the hell is in my apartment making coffee? _She reaches down to turn over the sheets, she became startled as the blankets weren't the ones she normally had on her bed.

Zatanna walked into the room lightly, "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." She placed the coffee on the end table. Artemis wrapped her hands around the pot, gulping the hot drink. "Did we wear you out too much with the talking?" Zatanna sat down on the bed beside Artemis. "I assumed I would let you have my bed. You were beginning to pass out."

"I'm fine.. Thanks for your usual hospitality." Artemis grinned as she placed the empty mug back on the table. "You've been too distant, Artemis. I miss having you and Brucely around. It gets too quiet around here."  
"I'll have to remember to bring him around more often, then." Artemis stood up from the bed. "I should be getting back home. Brucely missed his meal last night since I wasn't home. Hes probably starving by now." Zatanna twirled a set of keys around her finger, "No need. He's been fed and he had his walk while you were asleep, I returned a few minutes ago, actually." There was a soft sound of mumbling coming from the living room. Artemis shook her head, use to Zatanna stealing her things. "I thought you were alone?" She responded to the faint noise. "Yeah.. usually.. Kaldur came back over, and we ran into Dick while walking your mutt." Artemis shifted, unsure of her opinion with Dick being so near. "Artemis.. you need to talk to him. Let him explain. You can't hate him forever."

_Oh I could.. _She walked over to the mirror Zatanna had hung up on the wall. She brushed her hair back and let it rest on her shoulders. She let out a long sigh before turning to face the magician, "He loves you like family, Artemis. Whatever you're thinking, he didn't keep it from you to hurt you." _I wish I could understand, Z. _Artemis faced her as she kept her view to the ground. "Fine.. I will give him the chance to explain."

* * *

Barry lightly pulls himself to the damp grass of the graveyard, he presses two bouquets of flowers against two individual tombstones. They both read "Nora Allen** Beloved Mother**" And "Wally West **beloved Hero**".

Barry had traced his fingers over Wally's grave, he knew he couldn't explain the real reason as to why they put beloved hero.. The world would never know the true sacrifice Wally had made for its survival.

"Happy Birthday, Mom. I'm so sorry.." Iris walked up to Barry as she overlooked his frown, he continued. "I could have saved you.. and Wally. If I had just ran faster."

Iris placed her hand upon his shoulder, "Come on.. stop doing this to yourself. Didn't your mother say 'Accept the things you can't change'?"

Barry pulled himself to look at her, he grinned as he pulled her in for a hug. The comm started to beep as he laid his head on her shoulder. Barry swiftly pulled back as he pulled the device from his pocket.

"Well.. this is something I can change. Break in at the Flash Museum. I'll see you later." He leaned in to kiss her as she smiled, "You better." He turned to race down the graveyard, muttering beneath his breath "..lets hope Bart hasn't beaten me to it all ready."

He pressed his ring as the suit flew out, he quickly vibrated into it.

Flash stepped into the destroyed doorway, noticing the intruder was nowhere in sight.

"Come on, Where are you? I get very impatient." Barry raised a brow as a familiar boost of air rushed beside him.

"I knew setting off a few lightweight bombs to destroy a few hallways would call you here." A man with a suit much similar to Barry's, just reversed with the coloring, halted to a stop beside the crimson speedster. "Lets just see how you do with enough bombs to blow out 10 blocks of Central City."

Zoom immediately shot a gun full of adhesive towards Barry, attaching him to the nearest wall. Flash narrowed his eyes towards the reluctant villain before him, "If it's me you want, then you've got my attention. You don't need to bring down innocent civilians."

"No, I don't. But I chose too. It will make your last moments pure agony." He places the bomb on the adhesive, smirking as Barry waves his arms around, appearing to be struggling against the material. "It's no use, Flash. It will never turn to liquid." Flash slams his hand into Zooms side, causing the adhesive to cling to Thawne.

"I'm counting on it." Barry glances up to the ceiling as Batman breaks in through the glass.

"You called them!" Zoom shouts, echoing against the walls. "I've got my own gang." Kaldur, Bluebeetle, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Superman all followed in behind Batman, enclosing Zoom in a circle.

Batman runs up to him, clasping his hand around the reversed speedsters throat, "Where are the bombs located, Thawne?"

Wonder Woman, along with Black Canary both show up a few moments behind the others. "Step aside, Batman. I've got this one." She walks up to Zoom, lacing her lasso around his neck. "What is the location of the others?" Zoom tries to withhold his response, but becomes vulnerable as he shouts out the distinct locations.

Kaldur smirks as the lasso succeeds, "How many more bombs are we going to have to diffuse in our life time, exactly?" Cyborg slightly laughs at the atlanteans comment. "I've sent out locations to each of you, take a partner and demolish them before they demolish us." Batman races out of the building, with Cyborg following close behind.

...

Barry lightly speaks as he breaks the silence between him and Thawne, still pinned to the walls. "You're not going to win this." Thawne lightly smirks in response, "The others might, but you have no chance."

Flash begins to spin his arm again, causing a ball of energy to develop in his hand "You really have no sense of imagination when it comes to these powers, do you?" He flicks his wrist as the energy ball knocks the bomb off.

...

"I understand you won't be enjoying the prison food, Zoom. I hear its disgusting." He laughs as Thawne is carried out with cuffs laced around his wrists. "Enjoy the victory while you can Flash. No matter how fast you run you can't save everybody. Not even the ones that matter to you." Barry watches as they take him away. "He certainly knows how to get under your skin." Batman looks over to him. "Yeah.." He looks down the street, "I'll see you, Bats."


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooo sorry for being gone so long, everyone! I have had such a busy month.

I sincerely apologize. I will be updating my story beginning next week! And redo some of the last chapter, it was a quick post.

But believe me, there is a LOT more to come to this.. thank you for being with the story for so long and supporting it!


End file.
